Polymers containing hydroxyl groups in the polymer molecule are particularly useful since such polymers are readily curable with a variety of curing agents, such as the diisocyanates or polyisocyanates. Some hydroxyl functionality heretofore has been provided in polymers by converting the lithium end groups of the living polymer to hydroxyl by treatment with reagents such as the epoxy compounds. However, in polymerizations employing a monolithium initiator, the polymers resulting contain, after hydrolysis, one hydroxyl group per molecule; with a dilithium initiator only two hydroxyl groups per molecule; and so on. Thus, linear polymers, preferred for curing with the types of curing agents mentioned, normally would be expected to contain only up to about 2 hydroxyl groups per polymer molecule. Thus, if the functionality could be increased substantially, i.e., if the polymer molecule could contain more hydroxyl groups per molecule, then greater degrees of functionality would be exhibited, and greater degrees of crosslinking could be obtainable.